


How to Break the Dragon's Heart I

by HUAN



Series: How to Break the Dragon's Heart [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUAN/pseuds/HUAN
Summary: Here is the land of the dragon.Generally, I would never use the word  ‘harmless’  to describe everything in here.Except human beings, there are still living——Dragons.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was published on the Internet in 2012 by 狼崽.  
> I had been authorized to translate it into English.  
> English is not my first language,so if you see something wrong in these chapters,just tell me to correct it.

Tony pushed the door open and yawned in the beautiful sunshine. The quiet was broken by a swoosh sound just before he completed his yawn. A black sting brushed pass his curly hair and embedded in to his balcony door...Fuck.

He looked up with rage. Sure enough, a bird dragon with purple feathers was lying on his roof. It seemed to know itself have been found as it spread its wings with amazing wingspan and fluttered vertically across from the balcony.

"Clint! If you play like that again, I'll tear your skin off sooner or later——”

The young man with golden hair and round face who leaned on the dragon head smiled mysteriously and put his hand on the head of the dragon with purple hawk feathers around his neck. He rubbed on the furry purple head in a very intimate way . The dragon with large blue cunning pupils enjoys his massage. Its tail hangs straight to keep its balance, demonstrating its foremost vertical flying ability in dragons while showing off the long black sting on it. It also spread its wings and showed a strange smile as if to show a united front with it's master.

"Do you really think you will be able to pull off that goal? Who have the greater eyesight?"

"Then dig out all of your eyes first." Tony refused to admit being inferior,he gestured at his own eyes, and then at Clint’s and his dragon’s.

The best archer on the island showed a frightened look.

"That's terrible! You really frightened me by digging out the hawk's eyes, didn't he Hawkeye?"  
The dragon trembled and made a trembling voice of fear, but it was immediately replaced by a murmur from its throat resembled the laughing from Clint’s throat.

Clint stroked its neck tenderly, and the Dragon immediately spread its wings and pulled up to a vertically elevation. Huge wings spread and raised a hurricane toward Tony. In requital for eye-digging says.

"Dr. Banner just asked me to tell you that when you're free he would like you go to him. He seems to have said that two weeks ago. Don't forget, unless you want your villa to be trampled down by Hulk. Hawkeye, Let's go and see what we can get from the sea. Tasha said she'll cook delicious food tonight. Tony, you need remember to come too!

"There are no cookies in the sea, bird,unless you catch fish and let the beautiful girl make Stargazy Pie for you."

The best archer on the island did not answer on the back of the dragon, but inspired his dragon to spit fiercely at Tony.

This was a very normal day on the Dragon Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stargazy Pie:At first I didn't understand what it mean,now I found this word...looks terrible.A kind of pie(?) from Britain.


	2. two

"Hi, Bruce?"

Tony pushed open the door of the private research institute which was owned by the most erudite and informed dragon researcher on the island. The flavors of solidified time floated out. Of course, the institute was built on the land of the Stark family. In fact, it was Tony's gift to his best friend.

"Roar!!!!!!!!"

Beside these quiet books, the roar of the dragon was the first thing he heard as a green rounded giant dragon rushed out and bumped into Tony, directly knocked down the confused visitor.

Although dragons can be tamed on this island because special reasons, this does not mean that dragons are not dangerous. Such an impact can kill a human being if a dragon willing to.Indeed,companion dragon is very friendly to humans, but if it is too friendly...

Tony scratched his head.Obviously, his head was not so clear and it was even more unclear after knocked down on the ground. He watch the unbalanced tiny purple wings spread on the rounded dragon’s sturdy back which were almost like the wings of a dragonfly. He couldn’t help but laugh with stroking the dragon’s head.

"Good morning, Hulk, oh, you are heavier... What did Bruce use to feed you...? Stop licking me... I didn't earn money by giving my kiss... Bruce! Come and save me now!!!"

The dragon’s owner didn’t respond until the visitor screaming for help. At this time, he finally found that there was a visit. His voice was almost flat.

“Hulk?”

This made the green dragon no longer showed its kindness to Tony, but instead it directly hooks Tony with its front paws. Its wings were fanning in a high-frequency way like insects, and then it throw him in from the balcony.

Thank you, I am clear-headed now.

"...The door of your house is for human, isn’t it? I really don't want to be thrown in like this. —— No, Hulk, no, there is no need to throw me down now to let me go over the stairs. I think this is also very good."

The researcher with gray temples showed a good-tempered smile.

"You also know that it has a bad temper, yet it just love you."

I love it too, but it’s frightening to be thrown in or out by it.

Bruce handed the books that had been piled on the desk to Hulk's hand and enjoined it don’t leave them around because they are very important. The purple wings on Hulk’s back were fanning again. The atrium of the spiral staircase from second floor to the first floor was just big enough for this big dragon to fly down.

Bruce took off his glasses and put it up. He tried to wear a serious expression.

Of course, it did not mean that the researcher was not serious, just because his being serious always no use with Tony.

As a complement, his dragon —— the rounded green dragon called Hulk, replaced Bruce to greet and bring human in or out. Hulk had a delicate relationship with Tony and Tony had to admit that he love this dragon, who has nothing similar to Bruce. It can't spit out any energy ball,but it can make amazingly attacking. This dragon also love Tony because Tony was close to Bruce and didn't hate hulk.

In this place, when people grow up to a certain age, they can get dragon eggs from the Platinum Mountain where dragons live and prosper. Dragons are creatures that can change. On the day when dragon break through its shell with people around, it is the most similar one in the world with this people as another half of the soul . 

Generally... this is.

Of course, there are exceptions like Bruce and Hulk, but most of them are like Clint and Hawkeye, the same from the heart to the body.

This is a gift they get here.

“Pepper had been asked me about when will you want to get a ‘dragon’?”

Pepper.

His great secretary,who shouldered a golden mini dragon but can erect its pepper tail and always sting he. She is one of the fewest people in the world who have the ability to resist his mouth.

That was the question again.Reminded and reminded again.

"I can have a good life without a dragon! My soul don’t have any big flaw to stop me hard when I sleeping with ladies. "

"...Pepper said your first pretext would be this."

Pepper, you were basically sold out me.

Tony tapped the table with his hands. Bruce knew that this was his habit when he is looking for excuses.

"...you see Phil, he doesn't have a dragon —— "

"This must be your second pretext. Mr. Coulson doesn't have a dragon because when he was born he was considered having a complete soul. But you are not the same."

My god.  
Pepper, you are not only sold out me, but also sold at half price without hesitated!? 

"Bruce, I need you to listen to me —— "

"Pepper had warned me, this time I must persuade you —— actually,she warned it."

Good doctor quickly said that to made clear he was only doing his work this time.

The green dragon sat behind Bruce, and rarely wore a appearance can be called ”fierce”.

"You know best, Tony.Pepper gave me the medical report, the symptom of 'fear of heights' was the first time showed in that . This is not normal. You are once the highest and best rider among us,but now you can’t fly, even refused to accept the fact —— "

Bruce still used a gentle voice but he was trying to persuade Tony in his own way. Tony knew, but strangely, he didn't want to hear that.

He never wanted to hear.

"You know best —— Mark is dead."

You need a new dragon.


	3. Three

The dragon and the rider were worthy of the name of hawk's eyes . The female rider was found even her landed when the night curtain drew.  
... But that was just found!  
Black Widow has no front claws and it is more like a bird than Hawkeye. But the bird dragon of the dragon family do not have "blood vessels of the lightning" attached to the claws under the almost as dark as night dragon wings. In the melee, it can bring paralysis to enemies.Besides, you will not want it to kick you to say the least, because bird dragon do not have such mighty force in their slim hind claws. At this point, it is exactly the same as its spy rider.  
It gently folded down one side of its wing and leaned over to let Natasha landed safely and smoothly in front of the archer who was waiting for her , and then picked up the big food bag which hanging on the saddle and thrown it into the archer's hand.  
This is the job for a male, I don’t care you are human or dragon.  
If you take a closer look, you can also find that Black Widow is not completely black, there have orange-red markings from its brow bone to eye just like eyeshadow. And its crest which looks like a widow’s veil half-falling in front of its eyes is the poison it store in its body as a overlord of poison dragon.  
"You don't want to take a good rest after mission?"  
"Just say to Fury, this time I have a one-month long business."  
The female agent replied.  
Clint roughly counted the date, it seemed not a small work.  
"What a pity that you will not come back in Christmas."  
"Maybe, but you are afraid of can’t be excitement when Stark is on the island?"  
"He isn’t coming tonight, although Phil can squeeze out time. Hey Tasha, what is this flavour?It is not good."  
Clint shrugged and then was overwhelmed by the smell came from the big paper bag. He wrinkled his nose and complained.  
"Dragon meet cured ham."  
"...Wait, what ham?"  
Clint looked at his colleague in blank amazement.She took the dagger from the outside of thigh and directly cut a slice from the ham on the top of the paper bag.  
"You can eat it directly if it is more than 5 years. You know that my hometown is very cold. I need this kind of high-energy food. It is more useful than cookies. Try one?"  
With saying these, the red-haired girl kindly poked the ham slice at the tip of dagger and handed it to Clint , recommend her hometown food to her best friend.  
The archer looked up at Hawkeye, who was robbed its nest by Black Widow. He hoped that it would not wake up the dragon which occupied its nest, so as to avoid be kicked down by a kick and be made up to dragon meat borscht by Tasha.  
"... Thank you but not."  
The female agent raised one eyebrow and had to put it in herself mouth.  
"You're welcome."  
But when the couple of famous killers on the island entered the villa hall of the island's richest man, the kind (never believe) venue supplier was stuck at the door. To be precise, it was the purple wing green dragon who playing with him stuck him on door case.  
"...Tony, you and Hulk are really good, but can you just let me in?You will not asked us to go to back door,will you?"  
Clint glanced up and down.Although he used the words seemed respectful, it was obviously he was mocking Tony.  
"Heard?Hulk, to let them in. We will not have thing to eat tonight until the chef come in. Stand back, och, you elbow my waist!"  
The big green dragon had to retreat a little place, but it was obvious that it could almost fit the door case, that was too difficult for it.  
Suddenly Tony stopped moving and smoked his nose.  
"Wait——Clint, did you catch stinky fish? What a smell, give me some fresh air!"  
Why do you always feel that it is me? ! I don't have the bad habit of Hawkeye, which store food in nest!  
"I brought it."  
The red-haired girl raised her eyebrows and forced Tony from saying another word. To the powerful - really powerful woman, Tony has no way. But this time his silence did not last long.  
"...that's brought by you too ,Natasha?"  
Tony suddenly narrowed his eyes, stretched out a finger, and pointed in a hard way behind them.  
Huh?  
Two killers who had the harmonious atmosphere turned back with doubt, and then the harmonious atmosphere disappear in moment.  
"I don't think I have that ability to bring this thing."  
Natasha said with a still calm voice.  
Clint's covenant which extend from wrist to forearm had begun shining. That’s three lines represent a sharing of soul.He was trying to call Hawkeye, and walked quickly to the edge of a precipice beside the Stark villa.As he jumped out of the precipice, a whinny sounded like eagle broken up. A purple shadow took Clint with claws, and briskly put him on its back. The archer crouched and clung the purple feathers.  
"Remember to let Black Widow open the visual sharing, Nat. We will keep in touch."  
Then the huge bird-like dragon spread its wings, like an archer's arrow slashing into a dark cloud.  
At first,it was so clearness that Hawkeye can found things out almost a kilometers away.It was suddenly covered by tumbling clouds, and there were some little lightning between the dark clouds. These clouds were rushing to the island in a visible speed, obviously not a natural phenomenon.  
All man-made strange things only mean one thing on the land of dragon, that is, aggression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a villain here,he will appear on stage with his dragon in next chpter.  
> In this story,dragon don't have specific sex,so the author use "it".


	4. four

Tony couldn't hear what Clint communicated with Natasha through the dragon. His covenant around his chest had disappeared since Mark died. He had lost all the skills about dragon. He only saw the Tasha’s covenant looks like a bracelet on her wrist were shinning , and then he heard Natasha use her hometown saying some swears.Behind them, Pepper had already gone out because anxiety.  
"what is happening?"  
"It can’t seem a 'happening' now." Tony replied.But the answer was not satisfying to Natasha .  
"It really seem nothing happening here. The centre of the storm above us is too strong. Hawkeye is a bird dragon,it doesn’t have patagium. It is very difficult to stay at that height of the sky for Clint.And all I can see are black clouds from Black Widow."  
"Storm?..."  
“It looks like man-made.” Tony explained.  
"People —— people outside are not easy to find here, Tony?"  
She turned to Tony, and Tony was staring at the dark clouds with concentration. Of course was unhappy because she interrupted him. Agitation made him misunderstand Pepper's meaning.  
"Wait , Pepper, are you doubting on my fog wall system? —— "  
As a great dragon scientist as Banner is, Tony is a genius in the use of dragon energy ——  
The so-called dragon energy is the energy created by the dragon in their circulatory system. How many kinds of dragons there are in the world, there are how many kinds of circulatory systems, how many kinds of dragon energy, how many different structures. And, how many ways to run and use it.  
The fog wall system is a system that uses all kinds of dragon energy to make illusive clouds, contradictory magnetic fields, tortuous light and endless fog. This can protect the secrets of the islands from the outsiders with the help of dragons’ power. It is one of Tony's proudest works.  
This system is absolutely impossible to fail unless there is anything that can easily ignore the cheat of the fog wall system.  
That is the dragon.  
This system can't fool the dragon's eyes, with dragon’s navigation, it will be very easy to ignore the exist of the fog wall.  
After all, from the beginning there is no reason that other people in the world can control the dragon. The island itself has dragons landing and laying eggs all year round.  
Because of the Platinum Hill.  
The Platinum Hill.  
Tony thought he maybe know about something.  
"Clint!"  
He heard Natasha was calling the name of her colleague in hysteria. He saw the purple bird dragon fall through the clouds in an abnormal posture. Clint doesn't have the habit of wearing a riding device when he is on Hawkeye’s back, which made it difficult for him to get back on Hawkeye's back if he get out of control. But there was never any accident before, Hawkeye always caught him. Clint believes that half of his soul is indeed in Hawkeye.  
But this time it didn't work.  
Even if they share the soul, they are still two units.  
Hawkeye finally waked up so it stopped fallen with spreading its wings before he got clear with what he thought. But it couldn't hold its rider who was dropped from its back because of inertia.  
The purple dragon whinny and let flight go, and both it and Clint is clear:  
The sea is the end of the flight.  
This made Tony think of something worst, his hand shook with helplessness and tension, and because of this terrible thing.  
Because not long ago, before it was too long ago, he was also dropped from the dragon's back because of negligence too.  
The one that had to catch him was a endless fire ——  
But his mind was interrupted by Pepper.  
"Wait... is that someone’s dragon? I haven't seen it before."  
A very fast white shadow suddenly flashed through the night, took Clint from roaring sea. This shadow quickly rose to the same height as the purple bird. It spread its platinum-like wings —— obviously it also has the ability to flutter vertically in air.  
An outstanding bird dragon as good as Hawkeye, or likes Mark who is a steel dragon with a steel heart can have the same ability.  
That is a platinum dragon with amazing wingspan. Its neck is not long with tightly structure and it don’t have sharp head structure, and its limbs are not claw. This made it looks a bit like mammal. But its tail is almost as long as its body ,and its tail was also open ——  
Hawkeye cautiously stayed in front of the platinum uninvited guest, watching its mouth licking the rider —— for the same level of dragons ,have the riders to help them make the right judgment is the key to win. In such a high-altitude, face one don’t know maybe enemy or friend which have high speed , in any case Hawkeye will not be stupid to act rashly.  
"I should ask Banner to let Hulk...?"  
Pepper gave the first one in her candidate list.  
Tony looked at Natasha in tragic. Pepper haven't see Hulk after change, otherwise she would never give this option.  
Let Hulk grow up dozens times and jump on it... Not good?  
I agree with you on this point, Stark.  
But unexpectedly, they didn't have to explain to Pepper why they didn't want Hulk to show up.  
Because the platinum dragon flew near to Hawkeye, put the human it saved from sea on the back of that dragon, and then retired, beckon Hawkeye to go away from the battlefield. Then it flapped its wings and climbed up perfectly, blocked in front of the rapidly advancing clouds.  
Hawkeye was very hard to fly and returned to the island under the support of Black Widow. After it landed and let Clint down ,it couldn't just stand. Tony patted the dragon head.  
"Good boy, great work. Don't move ——"  
He pulled the wing of the dragon and found traces of feathers become ash after burning. But the real reason let this one who good at flight fell down, it was a large piece of ice that had frozen its wing to leg.  
This is too familiar.... Tony is too familiar with...  
"Don't move! Natasha!"  
Tony stopped the female rider who was ready to take off.  
"We can’t win now, I had never expect that guy to come back. His brother’s heart is too easy to melt so didn’t try hammering him?Love gives us trouble...right?"  
"He?" Natasha immediately understood, that opponent who can say come back.  
Opponent? ... Maybe it is better to regard as a deadly enemy?  
If you were here, Mark. Though we can’t have the advantage, at least we can beat him. In this respect, I have great faith in you ——  
Tony couldn't help but think. As the clouds came near, there was a thunderous roar.  
"Loki!!!!!!"  
Eh? Is he coming? Tony quickly signaled everyone to cover their ears and stepped back.  
Sure enough, the dragon that had been hided in the clouds showed up and spreads its wings. Then the dark cloud was quickly exploded by thundering.  
It is a dragon that best suits evil of ordinary people. He has a green and black body. At the top of the long neck —— which is like a snake —— is two golden inner horns bow inward, and there are tiny holes on its wing-membrane. It was gyrating in confusion. And just before the owner of the thundering and lightning coming, the platinum dragon finally found a nice time to take an attack.  
Ah…  
Tony suddenly felt that his heart had a terribly hurt. He felt that the covenant of dragon on his chest had been died began to resurrect, as if Mark was by his side, warning him with a low dragon whinny.  
Dangerous.  
For the same level of dragons ,have the riders to help them make the right judgment is the key to win.  
The green dragon quickly flapped its wings to downward, and the strong wind made the straight-forward opponent immediately deviated from its flight course. The average dragon would not choose such a way to get rid of when something is coming near. They usually spurt dragon’s breath directly.  
However, this trick is indeed effective. When the platinum dragon had a tiny stagger finally put its wings right, a blue flame looked like one from burning the metal hits the platinum wings directly. The dragon made a painful whinny, and the flame quickly spread on its wings. It immediately fell down.  
Tony Stark looked all in his eyes. These recall the memories that impressed in his mind.  
No…  
No…  
That is a dying star ——   
No…  
That was Mark used to be.  
Tony couldn't keep thinking about it. He ignored Pepper’s voice which told him to stop his pace to keep away from danger just behind him.  
No…  
Even if he pretends to be normal again, he known that there was no way to face the pain of Mark’s gone. With just a little thought, it was easy to fall into madness that let him out of control.  
He tried his best to reach the place where the dying dragon was going to fall down. He saw the burning platinum star dropped down in front of him. Until then, he remembered to put out the flame on this dragon. But fortunately, the flame quickly went out —— but he didn't want the beautiful dragon's eyes to go out as quickly as flame.  
The transparent blue pupils stared at him silently with painfully. Tony touched its head with a tremulous hand.  
"Good guy, it's not the time you will gone forever. Bear up."  
Its pupils were slightly dilated, but it still stared at Tony. The light in pupils became going out.  
No…  
Its tail slammed on ground. And it was no more sound.  
The same way.  
His Mark was killed in the same way.


	5. Five

Since Thor landed on the island, the atmosphere began to get worse. Steve, who was doing some friendly visits to other islands in the world of the dragons, was on his way back quickly.

That is, when Steve arrives on the island, the Avengers of that year will be assembled.

The very special one of them is Thor.

He does not belong here, he comes from Asgard. According to legend, the first dragon population in the world was born there, and there are more rumors said the dragons there have more powerful power, you can't control them with just tame, only recognized in personality can make them willing to obey your orders.

But absolutely, Tony would never want to have a dragon which have a heavy-hammer-like tail and a gigantic appetite —— also can become Thor’s hammer —— to fraternize. This is not in line with his views, so now he preferred to surround the platinum dragon which unexpectedly not dead to do some research.

"Body length? ... 5.4 meters, of which tail length is 2.7 meters. the wingspan ratio? unknown... So how, your brother, force return again? Palm, um... no claws... wrong, change the parameter Bruce. With claws, hidden in palm, 5 claws, sharp. It is a young adult."

Tony measured the dragon with Bruce, at the same time he talked with Thor who was outside the cage. 

"Yes, my brother had betray Asgard since he got the recognition of Johannheim's guardian dragon Silver Tongue. He wants to get the power of the Platinum Mountain, my friend, he even gambling everything. This has made Loki crazy and out of heself’s control. "

"Last time he brought Frost Giant to here,that was not a self-control performance..."

Clint squinted and lying on the sofa because of tired, his words was a little unclear. His sense of inactivity may last for a while, be fainted by freezing was really not good. Natasha threw a towel blanket to him, and hold a bowl of hot tea sit beside him.

"He still can't resist the temptation of the Platinum Mountain. But what he want?... Dragon Eggs? The Frost Giant of Jottenheim will still believe him?" The red-haired agent asked, puzzledly.

"The Platinum Mountain is not just as simple as some dragon eggs. He isn’t want to open a Loki’s Roast Dragon Eggs restaurant. The last one, five pairs of tails, patagium. Basic parameters all record." Standing in the cage, Tony completed the parameter recording. He standed up and leaned on the edge of the cage. About Thor's mean, he thought it was clear.

Sure enough, the fair hair warrior heard these and then his eyes lit up.

"Stark my friend, about this, as the owner of this island, I feel that I can get reliable information from you."

_...Did I say anything!?_

Tony retreated.

When his father died, there were something about heritage. He got the thing his father left for him from Nick Fury —— by the way, the leader of SHIELD shared a pair of eyes with his dragon... wait, they only have one pair if add up. Fortunately, not at the same side.

But at first he felt that the thing was nonsense, very nonsense,besides there was only one sentence.

The snow line of the Platinum Mountain.

It was just one sentence.

"Don't, you always can see someone wants me to be represent about anti-feudal anti-blind worship —— I'm just one who work about science —— " ( "I think Dr. Banner is more like one just for science..." ) ”shut up! Clint! I didn't even think that someone thought it was true and my old man would actually seal it in a dragon stomach file bag, besides what he gave me can’t mean anything."

Tony said that and he was nearly be pushed over the edge. In the first time Loki took Frost Giant to attack, they were awkward to resist, thought his aim were dragon eggs on the Platinum Mountain. But now it seems that Loki, who owned a the dragon which guards the whole ice country,not just aim at dragon eggs.

What he longs for is the secret of the Platinum Mountain’s snow line, a secret that is unknown on this island.

"...this is nothing matter to me, Thor. My dragon is dead."

Tony took up the wine glasses which was put on the table. "I don't believe that secret... 'the Son of Death and Wish' lives in the Platinum Mountain. This is also a story we heard from childhood to adult... and I didn't have a dragon now. Mark had been killed by Silver Tongue. It is impossible that I know any secrets or I can make any decisions. "

Don’t step on the territory of Platinum Mountain which above the snow line —— although the Stark is called the lord of the Platinum Mountain, but infact the mountain is still belongs to dragons. This was Tony always listened, with the help of more intelligent and more reliable Mark. When Mark was here, it was one of a few rules that he didn't break. The time he lost his mind to up of the snow line, it was only once when his psychology was extremely poor after losing Mark.

_But now, it is not the same as it was._

Tony knocked on his chest to showed that his covenant was not shiny. He turned round and took a sip of wine, in this way he could hide his loss from them. This made him didn’t see the platinum dragon lying on the ground suddenly opened its eyes with sharp vertical pupils, and used its tail to swept Tony down. When Tony’s glass cup had just dropped down on the floor, it had turned around and pressed Tony on the floor.

"God!!"

He heard Pepper screaming and then taking a deep breath. Everyone stood up with their faces turned livid.

"... Don't... don't hurry, don't irritate it..."

The dragon's head was just in front of his eyes. It squinted its blue irises like metal, with dark vertical pupils looks sharply.It looked like a fierce reptile, and also looked like an irritated cat overlord.

It can be even more dangerous.

The claws he hid in the palm-like palms stretched out. One palm pressed against Tony's arm and another pressed against Tony's chest.

If it wanted, it cound dig up Tony's heart at any time.

People outside the cage and people in the cage all lowered their voice.

"Tony!"

"Be quiet! Do you want to see me die!? Are there any other ways at this time? When a dragon is pressing on me? —— Open the cage and save me?"  
"It sounds pretty good……"

"Come on! Natasha, please help Clint to have a clear head! The key to the cage is on me! It saved your life, it isn’t malicious, be quiet, I can... I think I can deal with it."

Tony tried his best to lift the hand that had not been pressed, moving slowly, ensuring that the platinum dragon could see every movement of him. The dragon was not malicious, although one side of its wing were almost like a piece of burnt charcoal now and stared at Tony with its most vigilant eyes, but it still doesn't want to hurt him.

"Hey, good boy, you understand what I am talking about...? Ah, if you are a wisdom dragon, I probably don’t have to say ... You can read my mind directly... I’m sorry to trap you in a cage.You are hurt because saving our people —— more or less."

There was a troubled croon came out from the throat of the dragon, that was a powerful threat, and no one dared to lie under the claws. As long as it saw anything wrong from Tony's eyes, it will take his heart out as a tonic to restore its physical strength. 

Tony raised his hand and touched the reptile's beak, which was flat and cold, without prominent nostrils or spikes like general dragons, nor fluffy feathers. It’s just cold... scales.

"I will cure you, then you will go back to where you should go, okay?... I told you, it’s not the time you will gone forever, right?"

He tried to pretend he was relaxed. he knew that this dragon wouldn't hurt him —— of course, if it want, he could do nothing. It was a dragon who dared to face Loki's Silver Tongue. And if a dragon has very strong flying ability, its reaction and attacking ability will not be low.

The dragon heard, slightly cocked its head to one side, and the sharp pupils slightly enlarged ,it looked not as dangerous as a moment ago. It seemed to recognize that Tony was the one who wanted to help to put out the fire when it fell. It lightly lifting its tails, the five pairs of tails swayed like sails made of platinum, and then dropped to the ground.

It retired to allowed Tony to sit up against the cage.

_...It won’t want to spit out a fireball and scorch me directly,right?_

Tony thought when he pressed his sore shoulder.

But it was unexpectedly, unexpected to everyone.

The blue eyes stared into his eyes, and the beautiful dragon gently closed its eyes, bowed it head to saluted him.

A wild, wounded dragon, which still raging a moment before.

Salute to a human.


	6. Six

War preparedness was going on quickly, and the other news that Thor brought was that Loki had been assisted by the Chitauri and had established a frontline positions at the perimeter of the fog wall —— this god didn’t know much about this race, only know that they also can control dragons. And this is not good news for them.

Fortunately, Captain had brought Steve returned to the island. The dragon breed is called Captain. There are rumors that dragons with three solid colors are blessed by space god. They have no wings, but they can tread the water or sky as though walking upon ground. They are gentle and kind, and willing to help any creatures in straits. But when they are threatened, they can be the king of the battlefield that can command everything.

Very good, very suitable for Steve.

Of course, Tony will never tell anyone that when Cap had just gotten out of the egg, it was simply a sticky hairy ball which can’t keep its feet. And this situation lasted for a long time ——

Whatever, that was much better than himself grabbed a pile of metal scraps from the egg and even can’t find this dragon’s eyes.

Then the pile of metal scraps moulted, moulted, moulted, once brighter than once, stronger than once. Shortly after its seventh molting, when everyone thought "Tony and Mark have reached their top".

His dragon is dead.

This is the end.

It feels surprisingly subtle, like drilling a hole into your skin, hollowing out everything you have. Right, you are still looks like you, but feels everything is wrong.

It took him a long time to accept this fact, began at he was carried down from the Platinum Moutain with himseif covered in dragon’s blood and surrounded by his dragon’s bones. He has been suffered depression for a long time, with spirit and consciousness both in highly tangled. Pepper said he once sleepwalked to the Platinum Mountain when it was snowing. Before he was eaten by dragons as a snack or turned into Tony Ice-cream Stark, he was sent back to his house by a unknown good-hearted people. 

But fortunately, he went on. Someone who can't live on because the loss of the dragon is not something without precedents. He was just had angina or delirious and afraid of heights. It was really not a bad ending.

"Dummy, battery, not the...! The one I prepare to do dragon energy test... you little silly dragon!!"

This small dragon with only a palm-sized body covered by iron with a robotic tail and a robotic hand on its tail was obviously miss the point. The robotic hand on its tail sweeped the messy table to make more chaotic. A bottle of poison dragon’s saliva seemed to fall off the table and broke into pieces.

Fuck! ! It is not easy for me to get these out from that dragon's mouth bit by bit...! !

A fascinating dragon tail with beautiful sail-like empennage quickly held out from the ceiling. It quickly looped the bottle of dragon’s saliva round and placed it back to the table. Meanwhile,a transparent cuboid with light in it was handed to Tony.

Tony looked up.

The platinum dragon leisurely lay on the shelves on the upper part of his studio, and now it openied its eyes and looked down. It didn’t find any problems, so it just circled its tail like a cat again.

That were what he made for Mark. It allowed that guy to enter the house from the skylight and have a place to stay. Unfortunately, a short time latter it sloughed its skin and changed bigger. That was impossible for it to climb in from the skylight. So these upper bunks just only be decorations.

But since the dragon was released from cage, it loved to lie there to watch Tony busy and in and out all day.

One side of its wing had grown out new patagium. No longer looked like a piece of black and scorching coal, but still hung in a strange posture. Flying was still impossible, it can only move by climbing.

This is a problem about bones. Both Tony and Bruce were very clear about this, but they still don't know the racial classification of the dragon, so they can't fully know it.

Tony raised his hand and smiled at the dragon.

He still owes this dragon a wing ——

He had promised to give it .

As a dragon, it has a good temper. After that time it pressed Tony on the floor, it seemed kind and calm. It used dragon’s to express gratitude to those who had helped it. Also, it didn't fight with other dragons. While Hawkeye ate fish,it didn't get angry if its tail was chew in accident. It just shaked off the saliva and wraps itself with the tail. But it doesn't like to be touch by people. If someone tried to touch this dragon that looks blessed by sunshine and moonlight, its vertical pupils turn more sharply.

But it loves Tony.

It treats Tony likes it sedulous to please him, lying in Tony's lab to watch he doing “some experiments that almost can’t be understood”. And save everything when Dummy makes troubles.

"It will be great if you are a person, you won my heart at all."

Tony pointed at the dragon and wink as a signal to it.

"?"

A strange noise came out from the dragon's throat. It saw Tony took off the goggle and sat down on the sofa, so it folded its wings lightly and jumped down from the shelf that gave the dragon a place to stay. Like a huge cat, it walked gracefully to Tony and sat down.

"Do you understand our language?"

The outer ears of the dragon made a little move but it did not made an answer. When Tony smiled with his eyes closed, it pulled out Dummy from a bucket with his tail and threw Dummy aside.

"You are not like a big lizard have wings, really. You looks like —— "

Being close with dragons is not a bad thing, this makes Tony can hype himself has "a perfect attraction even to dragons". But Pepper said, it loves Tony probably just because Tony saved it, this is a Kinds of acton like what nestlings do.

"I, um... I don't know, a white-wing bat cat?"

"?..."

This time the dragon was even more puzzled. Its tail tapped the ground and hit a nice rhythm. It moved one side of its ears, staring at Tony straightly with blue eyes.

"Well, don't listen to my baloney. —— Right, will you do me a favor?"

The dragon heard this, made a slight squint but turned radiant in a moment.

What do you want to get from me?

"...you know, Bruce and me have been guessing your breed?"

Tony suggested carefully —— after all, this request seemed a bit too much for him. He was not sure if the dragon will accept. But he won’t let Bruce to do this, for science .

Is it still for science if I was eaten by this platinum guy? !

"We had measured your body length and tail length, a solid structure, a rarely five pairs of tails, and beautiful ——"

Eyes.

He move his hand to touch the dragon's beak and lightly rubbed it.

"But we really have no clue about ... What are you, or, who are —— you?"

The dragon gently leaned down and still stared at him.

"... Of course, you don't need to prove to us who you are. But we are really curious, both Bruce and me."

The eyes were still showed calm and quiet.

So what do you want to get from me?

What does he want from the dragon?

 

"The snow line of Platinum Mountain?... Is this the clue left by your father?"

"...Almost, there are not many things in the file he left. That dragon stomach is nearly empty, I think even my family’s Title Deed cards are thicker than that dragon stomach."

Tony said while he had his head down, eating hamburger which made by ham Natasha took last time. He ate very slowly, with depressed expression and no one knew what he was thinking about. Of course, maybe just because this hamburger tasted too bad and let him might refused at all times and places.

When Steve just arrived on the island, they held a secret meeting only between the Avengers. At that secret meeting, Tony showed them the secret left by the older Stark.

Everyone’s expression was almost showed the same words—— What the hell is this? ! We had never get up to there since we were young!

Steve's face was almost twisted and he stared at the empty table. The premise of this battle is the loss of Mark, the one who had strongest force of actions in the Avengers. This brought him some trouble to lead the battle.

"At least, we must know why Loki came here, or simpler, what is on the mountain."

Clint took his eyes to Stark and gave his opinion.

Why you staring at me?

The rule said we can't get up the snow line was made by your Dad! Besides, you had been get up to there, didn’t you?

... Can you just don’t mention it?

"No, there are too many uncertainty on the moutain this time. Tony, I don't know if you had inspected the fog wall in the past two days. The dragon energy above the snow line was very chaotic and fragmented. It won’t be long before the fog wall can support."

Bruce whispered and the hidden words were obviously clear.

That will be the moment Loki break into the island.

......

It was rarely that Tony didn't grab his words.

"In fact, we don't have to get up and find it out, dragon is a kind of easily changing creatures, we can know what kind of environment they are live in from their circulatory system."

"Bruce, my brain isn’t good recently, could you say it... All of you don’t look at me in this way, it is just temporarily.”

"I mean, we have a guest who lived up the snow line, aren't we?"

 

Tony took a deep breath and was forced to go out.

"We want your blood."


End file.
